Joseph Greenspan
Joseph Greenspan, '''also known as '''Doctor Greenspan, is an antagonist in the fourth season of the Xat RP. Appearance Unknown so far, as Doctor Greenspan has only appeared in person while inside a battleship. Role Joseph Greenspan is a science officer for Blue Blood, a front company for the RAG which went rogue and focused solely on profit, primarily through arms dealing. Doctor Greenspan is an innovator in the field of cybernetic augmentations, technologies implanted in the human body that would be activated at will, turning an average man into a half-machine supersoldier. A ruthless individual, Joseph Greenspan used his own children as guinea pigs for his extremely dangerous experiments. His first test subject, Saiyo Greenspan, was left with a flawed set of augmentations that severely affects her psyche. His son Jack Greenspan's augmentations were still flawed, but more controllable. Joseph Greenspan sought to perfect the procedure on his son James, but the children fled in escape pods before he could do so and crashlanded in Equestria. Joseph Greenspan has so far appeared in S4E13: Family, trying to retrieve his test subjects with the aid of his customized Blue Blood battleship, but was vanquished and forced to flee thanks to the efforts of ERAC, as well as his own children. Personality Joseph Greenspan can be seen as a personification of Blue Blood's twisted "ideals". He prizes efficiency in his work above all other things, and does not let such useless elements as common decency, moral integrity or parental love get in the way of that. He is not unnecessarily violent, as he stated that he would leave without a fight if ERAC relinquished Jack and Saiyo, and insisted on this offer even after being insulted several times. However, he is completely ruthless and will crush any obstacle that opposes his goals without any mercy. His demeanor is cold and composed, as befitting of a scientist. He has a very twisted view of parenthood. In his opinion, the sheer fact that he gave life to his kids means that their lives essentially belong to him, and that he and he alone has the total and absolute right to run their lives as he sees fit. Powers and abilities It is unknown at this time whether Doctor Greenspan has any notable abilities aside from being a scientific genius. Custom vessel Doctor Greenspan pilots an unnamed modified Blue Blood ship armed with a front-mounted megacannon, several heavy beam cannons, light guns and shield generator. If the shield becomes nonfunctional, the ship can "reconfigure" itself so as to significantly increase its armor plating thickness. The most notable modification to the ship is that it is controlled directly by Greenspan through a neural-like network, becoming an extension of him. Because of this, the ship does not require a crew. The ship also sports an advanced G-Diffuser that counteracts external G-Forces. Because of this, the large warship can move with the speed and agility of a much smaller fighter, and is able to make sharp turns, accelerate and even flip horizontally or vertically on a dime. It is even able to spin 360 degrees, knocking away enemies in close range. Trivia *Strangely, SDM has difficulties spelling his first name, constantly misspelling it as "Jospeh" or "Joeseph." *His custom ship was initially intended to be a run-of-the-mill Blue Blood vessel, but to make the battle more challenging SDM gave it the ability to make sharp turns and flips on a dime despite its massive size, something that required special justification. Category:Xat RP Category:Characters Category:Anathemus Mythos Characters Category:Characters by SDM Category:Boss Characters Category:Villains